


Rusted Hearts, Broken Lives

by Fandoms_For_The_President



Series: Broken, But Healing [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_For_The_President/pseuds/Fandoms_For_The_President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico always thought that Will only stayed because Nico needed help and love and whatever but after all, he finally knows that Will is here because he's the one who needs Nico. Rated teen because of language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusted Hearts, Broken Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I am not going to give any kind of details about neither Nico's or Will's age in this fic, because to be honest, I really like the idea of the reader setting a timeline. I hope you enjoy this!

Nico always thought that Will was here because Nico needed help and love and all that kind of stuff, but when he saw Will under his lovely, shiny facade, he finally decided that he wasn't the only reason he stayed. No, not at all. 

Will also stayed because he needed it. 

* * *

 

There is a silence, a long, depressing one, and Nico truly doesn't know what to say. Will just stares blankly at the wall, broken and numb. Nico wants to ask if he's okay, but he knows the answer. He's not, he's never been. Nico regrets his being, he wishes this had never happened, and wants to cry. But he can't. For the sake of their relationship, for the sake of  _Will_ , he just can't sit and cry. For once, he has to be the strong one. 

He's angry, angry at himself for letting this,  _any of this_ happen, he's angry at his friend choices. They're the ones that broke Will, and he knows that.  _Gods damn it_ , he fucking knows that _he's_ the one who broke Will. 

He kind of wishes he didn't. 

He also wishes that Will didn't look so blind, so hopeless.

His bright blond hair doesn't look so bright now, just dirty. His icy blue eyes are dull, he's staring flatly at the wall in front of them, and drops of tears are falling from his beautiful eyes that Nico adores. Nico wants to cuddle him, wants to tell him that it's okay; it's okay to cry, okay to let your guard down every once in a while. But he doesn't. He  _can't_.

So instead, he just stands still and watches his loves tear himself apart and show Nico all the scars he has.

* * *

_The day had started like this._

_Will was jumpy, and it was so uncharacteristic of him that Nico was starting to worry. Everyone came and went, they hung out, and then the genius Jason Grace dropped the bomb._

_"Dude, but seriously, if you even remotely try to hurt Nico, you should know that Percy and I will haunt you." It was meant to be a joke, a joke he and Percy always made, a joke that none of them really cared about. Nico knew Will wouldn't leave him, but he never really understood why. He didn't know why Will ever wanted to be with him._

_Will smiled faintly, and pretended like he was scared, like he always did. If only Nico knew he was sick of it._

 

_A few hours later, they were at the Apollo Cabin, sitting in peace, and then that hell of a douche Austin came in._

_"Dude!" he gasped. "Why do you even hang out with this wimp?" But Nico didn't care. He didn't care being called a_ wimp _, it wasn't like he didn't know that people didn't like him. But Will did, and that was all that mattered. Will shoved him off, and they continued playing that old childish game Will insisted playing on._

 

_Then, Drew came and destroyed the thing that Nico tried to create, a facade._

_"Why are you even here?" she asked, disgusted. "And why are you here with_ Will? _" She had said his name like a treasure, like she was hers, like a property._

_"Shut up," Nico growled, but Drew smirked. "You like being winded up, don't you?" she asked. "You like all those names we call you, and you know that half of us don't say anything because they're scared of you and Percy and Jason. But we all do. Hate you, I mean. Am I wrong, Will?" She slowly caressed Will's cheek, as Will tried to get away. Nico couldn't take it._

_He just couldn't._

_That was why he ran to the woods._

* * *

 

It is raining outside, unlike other days in Camp Half-Blood. It is dark, the sky is as grey as Nico's feelings right now. Nico hates this, this feeling of his, and his eyes hurt because he'd cried, his heart hurts because he can't cry anymore for the sake of Will. 

His mind hurts because of this new version of Will. This version is broken. Will is broken.

Nico hates knowing that.

He also hates knowing that despite how Will felt, he never showed. He sat quiet, next to him as he cried and whined about all the things he felt. He isn't good at this kind of thing,  _feeling._  

Will looks empty, and Nico finally has the courage to sit next to him. He just sits, and says nothing. No touching and stuff too, because Nico is not good at that either, they just sit silently as Will slowly and quietly sobs.

* * *

_"Hey, Nico, it's okay. It's not like she was telling the truth," Will said softly. Nico wanted to laugh, but he couldn't because he was too busy crying._

_"But it does feel real," he said_ _between sobs. His voice was hoarse from crying, but who really cares? He doesn't, that's for sure. He can't care anymore. "Sunshine," Will says, determined._

_"Why would you think like that?" Nico buries his face in his knees._

_"Because it's true, isn't it? It's all true. None of you like me. I am creepy and dark and grumpy and I make people feel uncomfortable. I am utterly, completely alone, and even worse, I_ deserve _it. I deserve loneliness, Will. I am weird, not normal, a_ freak _!" Nico couldn't hold it back anymore, he was now yelling and crying violently. "Even you don't love me," he told Will, who took it heavy. "I don't deserve you."_

_Will was no longer touching his shoulder, and his face was turned away._

_"Do you-Do you really think like that? After all I've done?" His voice was no longer like the one Nico knows, it was no longer confident, charming and gentle. It was broken, husky, and it was_ _nothing like Nico had ever heard. Will got away from him. Nico stopped sobbing, at least he thought he did, and crawled towards Will. He could now see Will's face, and that expression... It broke his heart._

_"No-stop! Nico, don't touch me!" That was the first Nico had heard that from him, it was usually Nico who said that, but did it matter now, really? Will started sobbing, and for the first time in Nico's life, he saw Will under all that layers of charm and joy. For the first time, Will was showing the things under his shell, for the first time, Nico was truly meeting Will Solace as the way he was._

* * *

Will continues crying for a while, and Nico finally, gently touches his shoulder. "Hey," he whispers, he whispers because he has no idea what to do. "Will. I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean that. I am a complete asshole. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He continues apologizing for the next few minutes, and then finally, Will slowly raises his head.

"Do you know how hard it is?" is his first words. His first words to Nico, who feels like he's just meeting him. "Do you know how hard it is to wake up, put a smile and fucking carry on, Nico? Because that's what I have to do, to carry on. The world is collapsing, and I have to be the peacemaker. I  _can't_ fight, I can only talk. I have to be good at that. Do you know that when I first got here, I had to cry myself to sleep because I felt like I had no family? Do You fucking know that my own mother put me here to get rid of me? But no, I have to carry on." He's now playing with his hands, his nails. 

"I have to carry on because I am the strong one. I have to carry on because of all the broken people here, I have to carry on because of  _you_. And I do that, not because I pity you or sympathize, not because I know what you've been through, no. I do it because _I_ _love you._ I fucking love you, you dumbass, so don't think for one second that I don't. If I'm here now, alive, with all these layers I've put on myself like a freaking coat, it's because of you. You have no right. No, you don't." He's unstable, tapping his fingers as he speak, and Nico is quiet. He wasn't expecting that.

He does deserves it, though.

"And I don't pity you. I never did. You are the reflection of me, with all your fucking scars, all of your sadness; why would I pity you? No, that's not it. Can't you understand? I am not here because of you, Nico. I'm not here because you need help or whatever the fuck that is, no, no.  _I need you_ , that's why I'm here. You can't take that from me. And I'll do anything for you.  _Fuck_ , I'll do anything for you. If you kill me, that's okay. Just make sure that I stay dead. Because I don't want to suffer. Not anymore." Nico's eyes are wide.

"Why would I do that?" he says, careful not to hurt Will. "Will, I am here.  _I am here_. I'll always be. You're my doctor, remember? I need to stay alive. I need you to stay alive as well, or there's no point in living." He doesn't care what Will will do now, he immediately holds Will's hand. 

"I am here. I'll always be." He kisses Will, knowing that'll change nothing. But he knows that Will will give him another chance. He just knows. 

And as the sky darkens, Nico finally knows that Will is the one who needs love. 

And he's more than ready to give it.

 

 

 


End file.
